Guessing Games
by redwolfoz
Summary: Choose your Author ficathon. Spike and Dawn tease each other with guessing games to pass the time.


**Choose your Author Ficathon:** Desoto, poetry, nightclub

**Note:** Written for bashipforever.

* * *

**Guessing Games**

by Red Wolf

Spike growled, the sound lost to the driving beat of the music, but his expression obvious to anyone with half a brain. Unfortunately people whose sole functioning brain segment was currently bathed in chemicals, weren't that quick to grasp that sometimes people wanted to beat them into a gooey paste. This was the seventh evangelically smiling dancer who'd hit on Spike for drugs.

Dawn sent the young man on his way before he needed the drugs that only a good long hospital stay could provide. The constant intrusion was starting to annoy her too. Taking Spike's hand, she led him outside where she could speak without yelling.

"Don't think we'll be hitting that night club again, want to find somewhere quieter?"

The tension drained from Spike, he'd been getting wound tighter with every solicitation. "One more mimed request for pharmaceuticals and I would have been separating heads from shoulders." Spike escorted Dawn to the DeSoto and got behind the wheel. "Where to, love?"

"The ocean. I'd like to see the ocean."

"Your wish is my command."

Dawn nudged him. "No wishes. Bad things can come of wishes." She had a smile on her face, but there was a seriousness to her tone that only someone familiar with vengeance demons would understand.

"Your desire..." Spike amended.

"Mmm... my desire. I'll hold you to that." She reached across and squeezed Spike's thigh. "Game of guess?"

As enjoyable as Dawn's caress was, he was grateful for the opportunity for a little distraction. It would give them a higher chance of reaching their destination without ending up embedded in a tree. "You start, pet."

Settled back in her seat, bare feet on the dash and brow furrowed in concentration, Dawn pondered her choice. "Got one. _By the pricking of my thumbs. Something wicked this way comes._"

"Easy." Spike looked across at Dawn, a grin on his face. "John Williams uses it in the soundtrack for _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_."

"You better not have seen that without taking me." Dawn was startled. "But that's not the source."

"Hey," Spike raised a hand. "I'm just getting started. It's a also film starring Jason Robards and Jonathon Pryce, from a Ray Bradbury novel, the _Something Wicked This Way Comes_ part anyway. But the answer you really want is _Macbeth_. Try again before I cite chapter and verse."

There were times Dawn forgot what a film fan Spike was. She thought she might push him a little with her next line. "_A little smile would light my life. A single touch would blow my mind._"

At a loss, Spike ceded the game. "You've got me, where's it from?"

"'N Sync's _Crazy For You_." Dawn laughed at Spike's confusion.

"Oh, come on, they're a boy band. I thought talentless vocal groups were a no go area." Spike drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "Okay. In honour of the patrons at the club tonight; _I feel alive and the world turning inside out. Yeah! And floating around in ecstasy._"

"Nice segue. I know it, but can't quite remember the name. Can I buy a vowel?" Dawn wondered if perhaps they spent too much time watching television.

Using the act of pulling into the parking lot as an excuse to think up something suitably esoteric, Spike turned off the engine before answering. "There's a good chance you're going to hell if you were ever a guest at one the lead singer's parties, seriously decadent affairs they were."

"That can only be Queen." As Dawn got out of the car she glanced at Spike to continue.

"What? You want more of a clue?" Dawn nodded eagerly. "Jazz."

"Got it, _Don't Stop me Now_." She did a happy dance, arms pumping wildly as Spike laughed at the spectacle. "Try again." "You want to go down on the beach?" They stood on the grass verge beyond they parking lot, the tussocks of grass giving way to a sandy expanse that ended in gently lapping waves.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to sit here." The novelty of sand in unexpected places wore of quickly, she'd be quite happy if she never experienced that particular delight again. "So, what's your next attempt?"

Spike settled down behind Dawn and watched the waves roll up the beach, it was a soothing sound. "_Hiding behind adumbral tresses, her breath catching in shock, sky bright eyes wide in surprise, she betrays no sign of fear._" His measured tone matched the movement of the ocean.

"That was beautiful." Dawn leaned back against Spike. "I've never heard it before. Who was it?"

"I wrote that about the first time I saw you. Always have been a feisty little thing."

Dawn turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "As if I didn't have enough reasons to love you." She pushed Spike back on the grass and showed him just how much she loved him.


End file.
